In modern buildings, a variety of dampers are positioned at ventilation inlets, HVAC air supply inlets and returns, for fire dampers between rooms and hallways, etc. Each damper is typically positioned in a rectangular opening in a wall and includes one or more blades or vanes which are selectively movable between full open and completely closed positions to control air flow there through. In the past, the system and method used for installing such dampers the system and method used for installing such dampers varied depending upon the type of wall into which they were being installed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,068, invented by the applicant and assigned to the present assignee, describes and illustrates a damper and mounting system for use in a concrete or masonry wall opening. In the '068 patent, the damper includes a peripheral frame with a plurality of internally threaded tubes attached to the frame peripheral walls and positioned over respective openings in the peripheral walls. A respective self-tapping, externally threaded stud is positioned within each such tube such that the studs can be turned, as by a wrench or the like, and threaded outward through the tube and into engagement with the sides of the wall opening. Two or more of the tubes and studs are required for each damper to secure it to the wall opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,678, of Steven Klebanoff, also assigned to the present assignee, describes and illustrates a damper and mounting system for use in a conventional stud and sheet rock wall. In the '678 patent, a respective sheet steel strap is secured to the side of a damper housing, with the strap lying flat against the side of the housing. As the damper is inserted into a framed opening within a stud wall, the straps lie across vertically oriented studs on either side of the damper. Each end of each strap is then bent outward at a ninety degree angle to abut either side of the respective vertically oriented stud. The straps then hold the damper against the studs to retain it in the wall opening.
In addition, both the '068 patent and the '678 patent illustrate prior art attachment methods which include four angle members respectively attached to the top and bottom of the damper housing on either side of the damper, with each angle member being attached to the damper housing and the wall. This prior art method, although usable with either stud or masonry walls, is time and labor consuming, making installation and removal difficult, particularly in the relatively tight quarters typically found in damper installations.
By contrast, the systems and methods described and illustrated in the '068 and '678 patents, while making the installation and removal of dampers convenient, are each designed for a particular type of wall construction. Thus, installers get equipment and jobs mixed up since different installation systems must be used for different wall types.
It is clear then, that a need exists for an improved damper installation system and method. Such a system and method should allow for convenient and quick damper installation and should be universal to any type of wall construction.